


In the Future

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crime Boss Ushijima Wakatoshi, Farmer Kyoutani Kentarou, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Out of Character, Space Flight, Strangers to Lovers, grab some tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Ushijima's heist goes sideways and when he goes into hyperspace he ends up traveling back in time and crashing in a field that belongs to Kyoutani Kentarou. In the 19th century. It's going to take two months for the ship to repair itself and Kyoutani is a hospitable farmer who lets Ushijima stay with him until then.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In the Future

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm pretty sure I'm the first person to write this pairing in a romantic sense if the relationship tag was anything to go by because it only had them as platonic.
> 
> Here is day 2 of Haikyuu Rarepair Week. The prompt was Operation/Space/Time Travel AU.

“Boss, they’re closing in on you,” Tendou’s crackling voice informs him through the earpiece he’s wearing. Wakatoshi is much too aware of that fact. He can’t get caught, it would bring shame on his entire organization and he’s worked hard to build up such a strong group of, well, criminals. This one particular heist just went sideways and now the authorities are closing in on his ship.

“Going hyper,” Wakatoshi tells his second-in-command.

“Roger that, see you later.”

Jumping through hyperspace isn’t uncommon for them; it makes for easy getaways and safe returns to base. A few switch flips, button pushes, and a lever pull later has Wakatoshi flying through the vast expanse of space in a blur. A bright white light appears in front of him and all he can think is ‘that’s new’ before it becomes blinding and he has to close his eyes.

All he remembers after that is a loud crash and being jerked around in his seat, the five-point harness doing its job to keep him safe. Once the ringing in his ears subsides and his brain is no longer rattling in his skull, Wakatoshi unbuckles and staggers out of the emergency exit above him, sliding down the windshield on his butt until his feet hit grass. Grass? Where the hell did he end up?

“Who are you?” The voice is sharp and draws Wakatoshi’s attention quickly. It’s a man with a…

“What are you wearing on your head?” Wakatoshi asks curiously, eyebrows furrowing.

“What do you mean? It's a hat,” the guy says with confusion written on his face.

“We don’t have those where I’m from.”

“You don’t say and whereabouts are you from?”

“A planet called Earth,” Wakatoshi says confidently. The Eagles had taken over most of the planet and that gave them a lot of pride and power.

“You’re on Earth, Stranger. Do you wanna try again?” This guy is looking at him in disbelief and it's kind of grating on Wakatoshi’s nerves.

“I own Earth, and this is not the Earth I own,” Wakatoshi replies more to himself than the other guy. The Earth that he and his group inhabits has mostly water, a little bit of greenery, and a lot of barren soil. Wakatoshi hasn’t seen this much plant life ever on Earth.

“Sure, you do,” the other man snorts. “Welcome to Earth in the year 1864.”

Blood running cold, Wakatoshi begins to panic because that would explain the strange light he experienced. Time travel was just a myth to humans, some claiming they had managed to do just that, but most didn’t believe in it.

“So, I’m not in 4027 anymore?”

“No, Time Traveler, you aren’t. You’re aware that you sound like a nut, right? I almost wouldn't believe you are one if it wasn’t for your fancy, uh, machine that has been crashed in my field. You’re lucky it was just harvest season or I’d skin your hide. Now I’ll ask one more time, who are you?”

Wakatoshi clings to the question to calm his racing mind and speeding heart. “Ushijima Wakatoshi, but people call me Ushiwaka.”

“Kyoutani Kentarou.”

“I suppose we have a lot to talk about,” Wakatoshi says to Kyoutani.

“Yes, we do.”

*******

Once both men have had a very long conversation, Kyoutani offers to let Ushiwaka stay with him until he can get his ship up and running. With the help of a team of horses, they manage to get the ship into one of the barns where Wakatoshi runs diagnostics.

“It’s going to take two months for the ship to repair itself. I don’t mind staying in my ship so I’m not a bother to you,” Wakatoshi tells Kyoutani sincerely.

“Winter will be upon us soon and you’ll never survive in that tin can. It’s fine with me, I have a spare bedroom for you,” Kyoutani assures him gruffly.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, in return for the hospitality I’m giving you, you’ll be helping with chores.”

“A small price to pay, I’m sure.”

*****

Chores on Kyoutani’s farm aren’t really chores, at least not for Wakatoshi. Every animal is amazing to him; horses are strong and tall, chickens are small and feisty, and cows don’t really seem to care about anything but each other and food. Carrying water from the well isn’t too difficult a task for him like it probably is for Kyoutani who is half of Wakatoshi’s size. His gracious host prepares all the meals, stating that Wakatoshi would probably burn the house down and he agrees. Everything else that needs done are small daily tasks that he doesn’t even think twice about and Kyoutani seems to warm up more towards him every day.

During meals and once the sun goes down and they find themselves sitting by the fireplace in the living room, they swap stories and knowledge. Wakatoshi tells him about the Eagles and space travel, of the many inhabited planets and races there are in the future, and how he ended up in Kyoutani’s field. Kyoutani teaches Wakatoshi about the farm, all of the differences from what is described to him about the future to how it is in the present, and promises to teach him how to cook.

Over the next month, Wakatoshi brings in more things from the ship for Kyoutani to experience like dehydrated meals and spare warmth suits to keep them from freezing during the frigid nights. They develop an easy routine with each other and Wakatoshi has to admit that he enjoys it.

“Do you have any family?” Kyoutani asks him one night as they gaze into the flickering flames on the hearth.

“Not anymore,” Wakatoshi answers quietly, “it’s not uncommon for the Space Federation to kill a criminal’s family in hopes of breaking them. I thought I had hidden them well enough. Mom, dad, and sister.”

“No wife and kids?”

“Not my...thing,” Wakatoshi says slowly. “What about you?”

“Both parents and all three of my sisters are alive and well. My husband died five years ago from an illness.”

“I hate that for you.”

“You don’t seem surprised about me being a homosexual. If anyone else were to know about that then they’d come in the middle of the night and string me up from a tree,” Kyoutani informs him.

“In my time, sexuality is irrelevant. It’s races that people hate and fight about. I don’t have a wife and kids because I’m also gay, uh, homosexual as you say.”

“Gay means happy here,” Kyoutani remarks.

“It means males that like other males in a romantic way in the future,” Wakatoshi replies easily.

“The future sounds like a decent time.”

“If I’m telling the truth, it's much more stressful than this time period.”

“This is a simpler time.”

*******

“My ship is nearly done,” Wakatoshi comments one night over dinner. “I went and checked on the progress after lunch.”

“I’m sure you’re ready to get back to your time,” Kyoutani says evenly after he swallows his bite of green beans. Wakatoshi can’t say he completely agrees. He has grown fond of his new friend, enjoying their conversations and the way it’s easy to trust him. So Wakatoshi stays silent.

Sitting around the fire is a quiet affair which is odd for the two of them, but Wakatoshi doesn’t push for any talking since Kyoutani seems deep in thought. The other man often pouts if he is thinking about important things, Wakatoshi has noticed. Really, he’s come to recognize a lot of Kyoutani’s habits; humming while cooking, pouting while thinking, smiling whenever a breeze blows across his face.

Standing from his chair, Kyoutani quickly takes the few steps over to Wakatoshi and gazes down at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him. There is no hesitation to kiss him back because it’s something Wakatoshi has been thinking about doing for a while.

The simple kisses rapidly turn into needy, desperate ones and soon they find themselves stripping out of their warmth suits, using them as bedding on the floor in front of the hearth. It's not the first time that Wakatoshi has been with a man, but Kyoutani is the first that he holds close as they connect, physically becoming as close as two humans can. They take their time exploring each other with hands and lips as they share whispered praises between them. Neither one wants it to come to an end, but all good things do. Wakatoshi doesn’t let Kyoutani go back to his bedroom though, he holds the other man in his own bed all night, curled up under several quilts until the sun shines through the window.

*****

Much to Wakatoshi’s dismay, the next week between him and Kyoutani is tense. Talking is short as Kyoutani retires to his room after chores and meals and he avoids being too close to Wakatoshi at all times.

There is one day left before the ship is able to fly and Wakatoshi finds himself standing in the barn for way too long as he stares at the machine. As the sun dips below the horizon he turns and walks into the house. His dinner sits on the table, but there is no Kyoutani and it makes Wakatoshi’s chest ache.

“Are you ready for your trip tomorrow?” Kyoutani asks when Wakatoshi walks into the living room, dinner abandoned in the kitchen.

Wakatoshi doesn’t answer, choosing to pick Kyoutani up like he weighs nothing and takes him upstairs to the spare bedroom. They kiss but it’s not like the first time. Kyoutani still falls into bed with him, but there is no passion like the first time. Once they’re joined together, Wakatoshi stills and stares down at Kyoutani who stares back. “What if I stay? Would you let me?”

“What?”

“I was outside staring at my ship and I just wondered why I was even going back to my time. What do I have there that I care about? The Eagles? Not really, that isn’t a way to live a life. I’ve learned that from my time with you. I have no family or true happiness, but here I have you and you make me very happy. Being with you, working on the farm, and feeling like there is a purpose for me, well that’s what makes life worth living if you ask me. So, what if I stayed with you? Would you let me stay with you?” Wakatoshi doesn’t realize he’s crying until Kyoutani swipes his thumbs across Wakatoshi’s cheeks and then his own.

“How will I know that you won’t get up one night and fly away in your ship? What if you end up not wanting me anymore later on?”

“You can have the keys,” Wakatoshi answers with a small, wet smile. “Yes, there are keys to the spaceship,” he adds with a low chuckle. “You can also have my heart.”

The kisses are full of love and the passion returns as they hold each other tightly. Every word they speak is sweet like honey and full of promise. At the end, both men curl up under their quilts until the sun comes up then they get up and start one of many days they’ll happily share together in the future. Their future.


End file.
